User talk:Warrenwoodhouse
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Warrenwoodhouse! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:JanzPotter Re: Need Help? Hi Warren, I'm glad you show interest in our wiki. Currently, I do not have a task list of anything I need to accomplish on this wiki. I am an admin and editor at some other wikis and am very busy. The good news is that this wiki is very finished. We have all the up-to-date information on the Giver franchise. However, I welcome you to edit. Browse the wiki and if you find and mistakes or typos, help us out and fix them. There really isnt much new information on The Giver, therefore we don't have much to do. If you have any questions please ask. Also, note that roleplay is not something we do on our wiki. Thanks! (JanzPotter (talk) 00:52, July 30, 2017 (UTC)) Hi Janz, Thank you for allowing me to be apart of this wiki. I saw the film a few days ago and really enjoyed it and I found a copy of The Giver book for free at the Internet Archives, they archive the official NASA Images for NASA. So, yeah, I would definitely check that out. I'll include the link in the next message as they are currently doing maintenance on their servers. I'm going to do what you asked and have a look at spelling mistakes, typos, grammatical errors and other things. How about I create a digital Google Maps MyMap featuring all the real filming locations from the film, for both this wiki and my blog, which is called Real Filming Locations? On my wiki, I've included the link to my blog and the maps on my blog include The Godfather (Part I, Part II, Part III), A Town Called Eureka, UNCHARTED, Assassin's Creed and more coming soon, including The Giver. I believe the houses in the film look very similar to the new set of smart homes being built just outside of San Francisco, near to the mountains where the forest is. Although, the mountain top might have been done in post production. I was really excited after watching the film that I role-played by accident, sorry. Although, apart from the role-play part, my written language on here is the same as how I actually talk, so you're speaking to someone with a high intellect (IQ of 125). I loved the idea of the film and my mum bought it for me for £1 from a shop called Pound Shop. Like you asked me to look around, I originally saw a post on your talk page asking for help to clean up missing information and provide more information. On your talk page, people asked if you could include Quotes from the film and book. If this hasn't already happened, I will make my mark on beginning the Quotes page and include Quotes in character pages as well. Any additional information you require, you just let me know. Warren Woodhouse (talk) 19:28, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Your Ideas Hi Warren! I like your ideas, I would like for you to know that years ago, we voted against having a quotes page, but rather having quotes sections in character articles. (JanzPotter (talk) 01:29, August 1, 2017 (UTC)) Projects Hello Warren, I have looked at your recent messages. If you are looking for articles that could use expansion you could look here. There is a section for "production" in The Giver (film) article. You can add a small image of your map there. (JanzPotter (talk) 13:17, August 4, 2017 (UTC)) Re: Film Locations Hello Warren. As there are no projected sequels for The Giver film, a whole page for filming locations is unnecessary. And the very specific locations is nice, but also very unnecessary. Therefore, I have removed the "Locations:Films" page, as it does not follow proper wiki formatting. As you also did not cite your sources, I have no idea if those are accurate locations because I could not find those locations online. Regardless, it was an unneeded page. I did add an image of your map to the film page. (JanzPotter (talk) 13:16, August 5, 2017 (UTC))